


Thinking 'Bout You

by Brat_Simpson



Series: Thinking 'Bout You [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat_Simpson/pseuds/Brat_Simpson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson’s the new kid in school.  Maybe he’s not the best influence on Peter.</p><p>Previously titled 'Asleep.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tornado flew around my room before

“So, Wilson are you into dudes?” Harry asked before letting out a small belch. He took another swig from his can of Budweiser keeping his eyes on Wade. Wade Wilson was new to Midtown High School, where Peter and Harry had been going for the past year and a half. Harry had met Wade in detention (Peter would be dead before he got detention) and they’d bonded over a necessity for Megan Fox and Chipotle. This was all two weeks before Wade had invited Harry and his friend Peter over to hang out and drink beers on a Friday night.

“I’ve fooled around with some guys before,” Wade said, shrugging. He took a sip of his beer. Wade hadn’t even been at school for a month and there were already rumors spreading about him. He wasn’t interested in stopping them though.

“Why, you interested?” Wade asked. Harry flicked him off.

“What’s it like?” Peter asked from above them on the couch. Wade and Harry were sitting on the floor of Wade’s (yes, he lived alone) apartment in front of the muted TV on which they’d put on one of the soft-core channels.

Wade smirked. “It’s cool. Less weird I guess. Like, you just know dude bodies better; it’s more instinctual,” he explained. “And you can be rougher.” He wiggled his eyebrows making Harry laugh.

“I don’t know Wilson, I get pretty rough with my slam pieces,” Harry said before his phone started buzzing from his pocket. “Speak of the devil,” he said, checking the message. He held up his phone to show the others a picture of breasts.

“Who do those being to?” Peter asked, trying not to be too obvious as he craned his neck to get a better view.

“I don’t remember. She’s in my phone as Big Tits Geography Class”

“That’s Liz Allan,” Peter said.

“Nice,” Harry said, texting a reply.

“What about you Peter?” Wade asked. “Are you as rough as Harry?”

Peter turned pink and kept his eyes on the floor. He opened his mouth to reply.

“Nah, Little Petey still got the Big V,” Harry answered, still texting.

“Oh really?” Wade raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean I got a handy once from a girl at a party,” Peter said.

“So, you’re a virgin, who doesn’t drink or do drugs and still has a curfew at sixteen,” Wade said. Peter’s face turned red.

“Are you sure you’re your Dad’s son?” Harry slurred.

“Shut up,” Peter said, the blush fading from his cheeks.

“This is unacceptable Parker,” Wade said and then tossed Peter a can of beer. “Chug a few of these and I promise I’ll have you drowning in pussy by the end of next week.”

“I’m good” Peter said, trying to hand the beer back to Wade.

“Parker, stop s’being such a boys scout,” Harry said before hiccupping. Peter glanced down at the beer in his hand and then over at Wade who winked back at him. Something about the way Wade smiled was so genuine.  
“Fuck it,” he said and popped the top. And this was how it started.

“No just leave me here,” Peter whined from the floor an hour and a half later. Harry was holding him by the wrists trying to drag him out of Wade’s apartment.

“Come on s’Parker I wanna get laid tonight,” Harry said.

“I can’t move,” Peter said, twisting his hands away from Harry. Big Tits Geography Class had invited Harry to spend the night since her parents were out of town for the weekend.

“It’s cool man, he can sleep here,” Wade offered, standing over Peter and sipping a glass of water.

“Really?” Harry asked, and Wade said it was no problem. Peter rolled over onto his stomach and laid his face on the carpet of Wade’s living room. He mumbled something incoherent into the soft fibers.

“Dude, you really know how to handle your all-c’hol,” Harry said, wobbling toward the door. “Like, really well. We should do this ‘gain sometime,” he added. Wade nodded and saluted his friend as he walked out of the apartment.

“Hey Peter, want to go lay in bed?” Wade asked.

“Nmmfff,” Peter groaned, nodding. Wade chuckled and offered his hand to Peter. After they’d managed to get him off of the floor Wade led him into his bedroom.

“So, uh, you can take the left side, it’s go the trashcan next to it if you need” Wade said, pointing a small black bin at the side of the bed. Peter nodded but he was staring at the ceiling.

“I should call my Dads,” Peter mumbled. “They’re important guys. My Dad’s Tony Stark.”  
Wade laughed and Peter made his way to the right side of the bed and threw himself onto the covers.

When Peter opened his eyes he couldn’t see much; it was dark and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He reached for his nightstand but his hand failed to make contact with anything. He squinted through the dark to see that his nightstand was missing. Peter stood up from the bed and felt the room swerve like a slow carousel. He sat back down onto the bed and rubbed at his eyes.

“Where am I?”

“My side of the bed,” Wade mumbled from next to him. Peter launched out of the bed and almost landed face first onto the floor. He squinted through the darkness again trying to figure out whose bed he’d just woken up from.

“Wade?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Wade said, his face still buried in his pillow. Peter began to recall the details of what had happened that night.

“Oh shit,” Peter mumbled. He’d forgotten to text his Dads. They probably had all of S.H.I.E.L.D. looking for him. Hell, they probably had the whole government looking for him. He glanced around the room and saw the time blinking at him from what must have been Wade’s alarm clock. 3:19. “My Dads are gonna’ be pissed.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I texted ‘em for you,” Wade mumbled. 

“Wait, you really have two dads?” Wade asked, lifting his head up.

“Uh yeah,” Peter said. Wade hummed. 

“What?” Peter asked.

“Nothing, I just—I kind of thought I’d made you uncomfortable with the whole hooking up with dudes thing,” Wade said, rolling over onto his bback. He could kind of make out Peter’s shape through the darkness.

“Oh. Nope.”

Peter stood there in the dark, the two boys staring at each other’s vague outlines .

“I should get home,” Peter said what felt like several minutes later. The clock only blinked 3:21.

“You sure?” Wade asked.

“Uh,” Peter started. He thought about his fathers’ reactions to him coming home drunk at 3:30 AM. Maybe Tony Stark would be a little amused, but Captain America wouldn’t have it. There would definitely be a family talk and a few disappointed looks. “Actually, it might be better if I stayed,” Peter said. “But I can take the couch—“

“—nonsense,” Wade said, cutting him off. He patted the empty space on the bed next to him and then dropped his head down into his pillow again. Peter sat back down on the edge of the bed.

“Can I shower here tomorrow morning?” Peter asked. He didn’t want to come home smelling like beer.

“Sure thing,” Wade mumbled. Peter laid down and closed his eyes. Wade’s pillows smelled like shaving cream and deodorant. There was another smell too, something familiar, like nacho cheese. He laid there for a few minutes, eyes closed, thinking. His mind was slightly aswirl as he tried to put back the full course of events from the night. He couldn’t remember why he’d been drooling on Wade’s floor when Harry left. 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bed creaking and the feeling of Wade’s body rolling on top of him. Peter opened his eyes and looked into Wade Wilson’s face.

“Wade wha—“

“I like you Peter Parker,” Wade said. He was close enough to Peter’s face that he could see he was smiling.

“I… what?” Peter noticed that Wade wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Want to try something new?” Wade asked. Before Peter could answer he could taste Wade’s lips. He gasped a little before leaning into it. The stubble from Wade’s chin brushed against Peter’s. When Peter woke up the next morning he was sure that he felt Wade grinding his hips against his while they were kissing..

“Hey Peter, how was Wade’s?” Tony Stark asked as his son came into the dining room at about 10 o’clock in the morning. Tony was sitting at the kitchen table tapping at his tablet. Peter’s other dad, Steve, came in from the kitchen holding a plate of bacon. Steve pulled the tablet out of his husband’s hand. “No technology at the table Tony.”

“It was fine,” Peter answered before even thinking about it. His eyes glazed over and the memory that he’d drank a beer (well four beers and a shot or two) and had kissed a boy wormed its way into his stomach.

“Peter!” Peter snapped his head up in the direction of his Pops. “Sit down we’re about to eat breakfast.” Peter took a seat at the table, unable to ease the feeling in his gut.

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked, sliding him the plate of bacon.

“Yeah, Dad.” Peter said. “I’m fine.”


	2. Scooby Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson’s the new kid in school. Maybe he’s not the best influence on Peter. What happens at El Casa del Wade stays at El Casa del Wade.

“Peter!” Wade said, a childish grin spreading across his face. He stepped aside, allowing his friend to make his way into his apartment. Instead Peter stood outside, his eyes scanning Wade’s face like it were an equation. His smile seemed genuine and his stance was inviting and friendly, almost eager. He seemed completely casual. He was completely casual.

But last night there had been kisses. Not Peter’s first but his first like that. The first that slid down to the tender sides of his neck and made him tingle and sent warm waves through his body to his stomach and his toes curling because Wade Wilson was on top of him, grinding and he something inside of himself wanted it too.

“Wade, do you remem—“

Wade put his arm behindd Peter and gently pulled him into his apartment.

“Come on Pete, sit down and then we can talk,” Wade said, leading Peter into his living room. He sat down on his couch and patted the dark leather next to him. “While we smoke this.” He held up what looked like Peter to be a tiny version of the cigars his dads smoked on special occasions. Peter tilted his head to the side and asked what it was.

“Virgin Parker, you have got to be kidding me,” Wade laughed. He picked a lighter up off his coffee table and put the small cigar between his lips before lighting the end of it. He blew out a thick cloud of smoke and the smell reminded Peter of a time his Mom took him to the zoo. He ate a grape popsicle while standing in front of the gorilla pit. “It’s a blunt,” Wade said before passing it to Peter.

Peter opened his mouth to say no, because he came to talk about last night, but the blunt was already in his hand and Wade had that look in his eyes. It was kind of like he was taking delight in corrupting Peter, but also like he legitimately wanted him to have a good time. Like he could show Peter a whole new world full of things.

“I just… inhale?” Peter asked and Wade nodded. Peter sucked back on the blunt. It had a dark, bitter taste but also tasted like grape. The smoke hit the back of his throat hot and angry; Peter coughed instantly. Wade laughed getting up to get Peter a glass of water.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Peter croaked.

“I take it you’ve never smoked weed before Parker?” Wade said, handing the glass to Peter.

“Once, last year,” Peter said. “With Harry, but I didn’t get high or anything.” Harry had offered him the use of his bong on multiple occasions since but Peter had declined. He knew his Dad wouldn’t mind but it was pretty hard to smoke drugs and come home to Captain America. Or so Peter had thought.

“I’m gonna get you stoned off your ass,” Wade said. He picked the joint up off of the coffee table where Peter had set it and flicked the ash onto a coaster.

“Well actually Wade I wante—“ Peter started.

“Hey is Tony Stark really your dad?” Wade asked.

Peter choked on his sentnece and his eyes narrowed. His mouth croaked with the beginning of an alibi but Wade already had him.

“Shit. He is,” Wade said, hitting Peter in the arm. He passed him the joint. “Inhale slower this time,” he said lowly. “But fucking Tony Stark. So that means… fucking Captain America is your other Dad,” Wade said, saying it more like a question because it was unfathomable that Tony Stark and Captain America, who had only made their relationship public a year or so ago had a son together and that that son was the Peter Parker sitting in front of him.

“Yeah, just don’t tell anyone,” Peter said, before slowly sucking the grape smoke from the blunt.

“Hold it in your lungs,” Wade said, locking eyes with Peter. Peter did as Wade told him but it felt just as hot and cloudy as before. After a few seconds Wade said exhale and Peter coughed out a white cloud of smoke. He reached for the cup of water. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I’ll keep your secret,” Wade added. “Is that why you have a different last name? To like, protect your identity?”

Peter smiled and shook his head. “No, nothing that cool. I didn’t have a dad until I was twelve. I lived with my Mom, but then she died and then that’s when I met Dad and Pop. They said I could tell people about who they were if I wanted to, that they could tell the press about me but I figure it’s easiest if I just keep it a secret. Avoid getting kidnapped and all that.”

“Sorry,” Wade said. “About your mom. Mine died too.”

“It’s okay, I’m mostly over it,” Peter said. “It was four years ago. Car accident.” Peter realized that he was still holding the blunt and the tip had turned all ashy and gray. He handed it to Wade. “What about you?”

“Two years ago. Over it.”

Wade ashed the blunt over a coaster again and then put it to his lips. A few seconds later his face disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. Peter looked down at Wade’s carpet.

“Hey, check this out,” Wade said. He took a hit from the blunt and then opened his mouth. A small bubble of smoke waded out of his mouth like a grey snake. It was then pulled into his left nostril, the rest of the smoke flowing behind like a backwards waterfall.

“How’d you do that?” Peter asked, slightly amazed.

“It’s called a French inhale. I’ll teach you how,” Wade said and then winked.

Over the course of another blunt Wade taught Peter the basic mechanics of the French inhale. The smoke was still too hot, and it made his mouth taste weird, and when he inhaled it trough his nose it smelled weird too, but he eventually got the hang of it. He’d also managed to get himself thoroughly stoned and when he got a text from his Pop saying ‘Where are you? Dinner’s going to be ready soon,’ all he could say was “Shit.”

“What?” Wade asked.

“I’ve gotta’ go home,” Peter said still staring at his phone. He couldn’t remember exactly what he was supposed to do with it.

“Oh damn,” Wade said. “Are you like… good?” he asked. If Peter had been looking at Wade’s face he might have seen that he looked concerned.

“I’m… fucking stoned,” Peter said. He turned his head to look at Wade; they locked eyes before they both lost it. Peter’s face turned red and his breath caught in his throat. Wade was howling and wiping at tears away from his eyes. It wasn’t until Peter’s phone vibrated again (‘Peter please text me back so I know you’re okay.’) that he stood up, still chuckling. “Shit, I really do have to go.”

Wade stood up to and led him to the apartment door.

“Hey, what did you come over to ask me?” Wade asked. “I forgot all about that.”

“Oh, I,” Peter started. He tried to retrace his mental steps but it all just felt like foggy gaps. “I can’t remember,” he said. Wade smirked and something inside Peter’s stomach tingled because it was just so Wade.

“I guess I succeeded in my mission to get you rightly stoned,” Wade said.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Peter agreed. “You should come over sometime,” Peter added quickly. He wasn’t sure where the invitation had come from. “Like, next weekend or something.”

Wade smiled even bigger and the tingling in Peter’s stomach settled into a warm hum.

“Sure thing,” Wade said.

“I should get going,” Peter said, glancing at his phone.

“Yeah, see you later Pete.” Peter started down the hall when Wade called out from the doorway, “oh and about last night.”

Peter froze in his tracks.

“I was pretty drunk man, and you seemed like it too so… what happens at El Casa del Wade stays at El Casa del Wade?”

Peter nodded without turning to look back at Wade.

“Cool, later Parker.”

Peter closed his mouth around a large forkful of mashed potatoes, unaware that his fathers were staring at him from the opposite end of the table with their eyes widened. His stomach felt like it was going to rip but he was just so hungry.

“Are you, uh, hungry Pete?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said. He smirked and then took another bite. “It’s really good. You’ve never cooked this good before Pop,” Peter said, potatoes falling from his mouth onto his plate.

“Really?” Steve asked. He forked some of his own potatoes into his mouth and tried to taste the difference. “They taste the same to me. What do you think Tony?”

“I think Peter has a case of the munchies,” Tony said. Peter dropped his fork and felt his stomach bottom out. There was a light stinging in his armpits like he was about to start sweating. Peter looked up from his plate to see his Dad smiling at him.

“That obvious?” Peter asked.

“Your eyes are totally bloodshot Pete,” Tony said and by this point they were both chuckling.

“Wait, what are the munchies?” Steve asked and Tony and Peter started laughing harder. “Wait, guys, what’s going on?” Steve whined. “Is this another future thing?” Tony had done a pretty good job of getting Steve assimilated to the 21st century, but he hadn’t even bothered explaining marijuana. Because of the super-soldier serum that transformed Steve into Captain America sped up his metabolism Steve couldn’t enjoy things that Tony found fun like drugs or booze.

“No Steve, Peter’s just high,” Tony explained, trying to shake the smirk from his face. Steve looked from Tony to Peter and then back to Tony.

“High?”

“Like, from marijuana,” Tony said. “They had that in the 40’s didn’t they? Or was Captain America too pure for that?”

“Yes, we had marijuana in the forties Tony,” Steve said, his jaw looked tight. “What I don’t get is why you’re laughing about it.” Steve glared at Tony with his resolute ‘Captain’ stare.

“Woah, Steve chill out,” Tony said, holding up his hands. “It’s not a big deal. It’s 2018, everyone’s smoked weed.”

“Even you?” Steve asked, his eyes widening. Tony snorted.

“Smoked pot? Are you kidding? I’m Tony Stark , I’ve tried everything.”

“Everything?” Peter and Steve asked simultaneously.

“Well not everything, not bath salts for crying out loud, but yeah I’ve done… a lot.” Steve inhaled sharply and looked down at his food.

“Steve, it’s not a big deal. Most kids Peter’s age have done it,” Tony said. He glanced at Peter and mouthed ‘sorry.’ Peter bit his lip.

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Steve said eventually, still looking down at his plate. “I guess I’ll just have to get used to it,” Steve sighed. He turned to Peter. “But that doesn’t mean I approve of you doing it.”

“Oh come on Steve,” Tony started, because he could tell that Steve had calmed down. “Don’t be such a narc, be cool man be cool,” he said, making a peace sign with his fingers.

“I don’t understand this reference Tony,” Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah Dad, nobody talks like that anymore.”

“Bummer dude,” Tony said and Peter rolled his eyes. “For real though, Pete, don’t get in over your head with the stuff.”

“I won’t Dad,” Peter said. He brought his fork down to his plate but it was empty.

“Hey Pops?”

“Yes Peter.”

“Will you make more mashed potatoes?” Peter looked up at his Pops and did his best puppy dog impression. Steve swallowed tightly and then his face finally softened into a smile.

“Sure Peter.”


	3. Gwen Stacy's Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson’s the new kid in school. Maybe he’s not the best influence on Peter, but he gets to meet Tony Stark and Captain America anyway.

Somebody tapped Peter on his shoulder, but when he closed his locker and turned to see who it was nobody was there. He turned to his left to see Gwen Stacey smiling at him with pink lips and teasingly green eyes that made Peter’s cheeks flush.

“Gotcha.” She’d been playing that joke on Peter since middle school where they’d worked on the school yearbook together. Gwen didn’t know that Peter only joined yearbook staff because he had a “giant boner” for her. Harry’s words.

“My parents are going out of town so I’m having a party on Friday. I invited everyone else on facebook but you don’t have one so—“

“I’d love to come,” Peter said, wincing at the volume of his response. Gwen laughed though.

“Good. I’ll text you my address then. Saturday, 10 o’clock.”

“Great, great. That sounds great.” Peter had not inherited his father’s predilection for flirtation.

“Great.” Gwen smiled and shook her head before turning around and merging into the passing crowd of students. Peter watched the space she had occupied until somebody punched him lightly in the arm.

“Are you looking at Gwen Stacey’s butt?” Harry asked him.

“No,” Peter said, his cheeks prickling with heat.

“Weird. I was,” Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes and they headed in the direction of their chemistry class. It wasn’t long before Harry asked Peter if he was planning on scoring with Gwen on Saturday.

“Not everything is about sex, Harry.”

“How would you know?” came a familiar voice from behind Peter and Harry. When Peter turned around he was met with Wade Wilson’s brown eyes. Peter felt something like a light tickle gather in his stomach; he remembered that Wade’s mouth tasted like beer and something wanting, but the moment didn’t last.

“Hey faggot,” a large, blonde student in a letterman jacket said as he passed the three boys. Neither was clear which of them Flash Thompson was speaking to but Wade blew him a kiss while Harry gave him the finger. Peter’s head bowed down and the tickle in his stomach boiled.

“We still on for Friday?” Wade asked. Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “You know, dinner? You begged me to come, you said ‘Please, Wade! Please—“

“Wait, how come I had to wait two years to meet your dads?” Harry said. “You’ve only known Wade for a few weeks!”

“My Dad thought you were an Oscorp spy,” Peter dead-panned. It was a half-truth. Ever since Peter and Harry had started hanging out Tony was convinced that it was just too much of a convenience that Harry’s father just happened to be one of his biggest competitors, Norman Osborn.

“You’d think with dads like yours you guys would be more popular,” Wade said.

“Well my identity’s a secret, what’s your excuse Harry?” Peter asked, earning himself another punch in the arm.

“Do you guys want to skip?” Wade asked.

“Can’t, chem test,” Harry said. “Pete too.” 

“I can skip,” Peter said before he’d even realized he was speaking. 

“No way Pete, I need to copy your answers,” Harry said. 

“Your father owns a chemical company, how are you still failing Chemistry?”

“I’m more of a visual learner,” Harry shrugged. “Which is why I need to see your paper, Parker.”

“Clever.”

“It’s cool, I’ll just see you guys later,” Wade said. Peter opened his mouth, but he knew he wasn’t going to skip; he’d never even been late. Peter would end up getting a C+ on this test though. Instead of writing out chemical reactions he spent his test time wondering what Wade did while he skipped school. Smoke weed? Eat tacos? When he was supposed to be explaining fusion on his essay portion his thoughts drifted to how dinner with his parents would go, and within a few days he was already organizing the silverware on the dining table while his Pops yelled from the kitchen.

“No Dummy! I don’t need you to help me cook!” Steve said. There was a crash and some loud swearing.

“No un-American language in front of Pete’s school friend, Cap,” Tony called into the kitchen. He had just emerged from his laboratory in one of his wife beaters that seemed to be made from sweat and grease.

“Dad you can’t wear that,” Peter said, his voice getting high as he pointed at his father’s torso. “Go change, and shower!”

“Calm down Peter, should I wear my Iron Man suit? Would that impress your new friend?” Tony asked.

“Can we just be normal for one night?”

“Oh Bambi,” Tony teased, mussing Peter’s hair. Peter jerked away; he’d spent at least twenty minutes in front of the mirror getting it just right.

“Go shower! Wade’s going to be here soon,” Peter said, trying to straighten his hair out. He needed a mirror. 

Later, in his room Peter groaned at his reflection. He’d spent the last fifteen minutes trying to make his hair look at least intentional, again, and was now reconsidering his outfit. He tried to think about how Wade dressed but was interrupted by a voice from overhead.

“Master Peter, a Mr. Wade Wilson has entered the building,” JARVIS said. JARVIS was an intelligent program Tony had created basically to hold his life together. It served as a butler, alarm clock, and when the Avengers had a mission it was Peter’s unofficial baby sitter.

“Oh shit,” Peter said, his palms pin pricking with sweat. He misted himself with a few extra sprays of cologne and ran down the stairs to the foyer. When he made it to the elevator that served as the main entrance to his home he squared his shoulders and cleared his throat.

“What is that smell?” Tony asked from behind Peter.

“Oh wow, I can smell it from here,” Steve called out from the dining room where he was setting food on the table.

“Oh I… my cologne spilled on… me,” Peter said, his cheeks burning pink.

“I bet,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes. “Is there something you want to tell—“ before Tony could finish there was a high pitched ding and the elevator doors opened. The twisting Peter felt in his stomach had become too familiar.

Wade of course looked perfectly charming. He’d managed to seem both casual and well-dressed in just jeans and white button down; his smile didn’t hurt the look either. In the back of Peter’s mind he knew he should be making introductions but he couldn’t focus on anything but Wade’s mouth.

“Tony Stark, nice to meet you,” Tony said, and when Peter snapped back to reality he saw his father extending his hand to meet Wade’s. “I see you brought wine?” Tony asked, nodding at the bottle in Wade’s hand.

“Oh yeah,” Wade said. He shot Peter a quick glance and grinned. “My dad quit drinking last year but didn’t want it to go to waste so…” Wade handed the bottle to Tony who raised his eyebrows, recognizing the label. Even for Tony Stark it was expensive stuff.

“Already Tony?” Steve said, walking into the foyer. Before Tony could defend himself Wade had already rushed over to Steve, babbling something along the lines of, ‘and when I was ten I watched you and the other Avengers on the news fighting aliens in New York City and…’ It was the first time Peter had ever seen Wade break his cool and to be honest it made him a little bit jealous.

“Uh, Wade meet my Pops—“

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Wade said sticking his hand out. “Wade Wilson, nice to meet you Mr. Captain Am—“

“You can just call me Mr. Rogers,” Steve said, causing Tony and Peter to snort. It actually managed to make Wade stop talking. “Or just Steve works too,” Steve said, but it was too late, Tony had already started humming the theme song. Steve groaned.

“Hey, at least it’s better than Star Spangled Man,” Peter said.

Dinner for the most part followed the same course, with Wade and Tony bonding over their love for (embarrassing) Captain America. Tony also may or may not have had half of the bottle of wine Wade brought over.

“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Tony asked Wade as dinner neared its end.

“Oh no thanks Mr. Stark,” Wade said.

“Just Tony. And what about any more mashed potatoes?” Tony offered. “They’re really good if you’re high, ask Peter.” Wade chuckled and glanced across the table to Peter who was blushing at his plate. 

By the time Tony had finished the whole bottle he told Wade he was ‘officially’ invited over for every family dinner and they made plans to watch a movie after he and Steve cleared the table.

“You sure you don’t want help, Tony?” Wade asked.

“No, no, you go ahead, Peter will show you around his room,” Tony said before winking at Peter. 

“Dude, you have the coolest dads ever,” Wade said when Peter led him upstairs to his room.

“I can tell you think so,” Peter said, a little more tensely than he’d intended. He couldn’t help but feel a little left out between Wade’s joking with Tony and his complete adoration for Steve.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Wade asked.

“Nothing, you just have a total crush on my Pops,” Peter said, causing Wade to blush in a way that made Peter forget he was annoyed.

“I don’t know how you do it, Pete. If Captain America adopted me, I’d have a boner 24/7,” Wade said, and Peter grimaced and shivered. “Oh come on, you’ve gotta’ think he’s at least a little bit of a DILF.”

“Sorry Wade, not into my Pops,” Peter said. “I’m not even gay.” They stopped in front of the door to Peter’s room, and as Peter reached out to open his door he felt something brush up against his back.

“Yeah?” Wade asked, his hands sliding up against Peter’s waist. Peter tensed, but it didn’t stop Wade from lightly pressing his lips against Peter’s neck.

“I thought what happened at El Casa Del Wade stayed at El Casa Del Wade?” Peter asked, the question only making him feel slightly ridiculous.

“I can make an exception,” Wade said. His hands moved toward Peter’s belt buckle. “You smell really nice.” It was then that Tony began walking (stumbling) up the stairs to Peter’s room, the sound of which made Peter shove Wade into a nearby wall.

“Hey, you two kids wanna’ watch some old Captain America serials?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Wade answered without missing a beat and within seconds was racing Tony down the stairs. 

When Peter, at a normal pace, joined them in the TV room he was pleased to see that Wade was sitting in the loveseat with an open space next to him. Tony was sitting on the couch, his legs resting in Steve’s lap.

“Tony, can’t we watch something else?” Steve whined as Peter sat down next to Wade.

“No way Capsicle,” Tony said, picking up the remote and turning on the television. Steve groaned, the first of many disapproving noises that would he would make as he watched himself recite lines, trying and sell war bonds. And even for Peter and Tony it was weird to watch Steve, seemingly not even a decade older, walk and talk on the old footage. 

“Finally!” Steve said when the credits started rolling, only to be shushed by his husband. Tony pointed to the love seat, where Wade and Peter were sleeping. Wade had his arm around Peter whose head rested on the other boys shoulder.

“Our little Petey’s growing up,” Tony said. Steve couldn’t help but smile and for the first time that night he thought, ‘I guess that Wilson kid’s not so bad afterall.’


	4. Death Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson’s the new kid in school. Maybe he’s not the best influence on Peter, who takes a few swigs and a swing at a bully.

Peter stared down at the red cup in his hand before taking a cautious sip. He grimaced instantly and choked down the taste of burning. He winced again before handing the cup back to Wade, who was sitting next to him on Gwen Stacy’s couch. They had come together, along with Harry, who was in a couch with a girl in his lap, lips and hands occupied.

“Wade, what’s in this?” Peter asked, having to raise his voice over the music that Gwen had put on.

“Death juice,” Wade answered. He took the cup from Peter’s hand and gulped down a third of it. “Too strong for you?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. He glanced around the room, looking for Gwen Stacy. He’d been at the party for an hour and he still hadn’t worked up the nerve to have an actual conversation with her yet. “I think I might just stay sober tonight.”

“Why, don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of your girl?” Wade asked, nodding at Gwen Stacy.

“She’s not ‘my girl.’”

“Not if you keep sitting here like next to me,” Wade said. He was smiling but when Peter looked him in the eyes he could tell that that wasn’t what Wade really wanted.

“Wade…” Peter glanced down at his shoes, remembering how last night Wade almost had his hands down his pants.

“Yeah?” Wade answered, his voice hopeful.

“I… I think I will take that drink,” Peter sighed. He didn’t even want to look at Wade as he took the cup from him, but he glanced at him just for a second and caught a glimpse of disappointment.

Peter took a sip of Wade’s concoction and stood up from the couch, wincing again as he swallowed it. Gwen Stacy was standing next to Liz Allen; they each had a tiny paper cup in their hand filled with Jell-o and their hips moved in time with the music. Peter cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. In his mind he’d started a number of conversations that would make him seem cool and casual but whenever he was around her his throat would just tighten up. He took a deep breath and started to make his way toward Gwen only to bump into something solid and Flash Thompson shaped.

“Hey watch it,” said Flash. He looked down at Peter and a smirk spread across his lips when he realized who he was talking to. “Parker what are you doing here?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh, Gwen invited me,” Peter said, his voice a little higher than he wished.

“Cute. How come you’re leaving your boyfriend all alone on the couch?” Flash asked, nodding at Wade. A few of the guys Flash had been standing next to snickered. Peter glanced back at Wade who was staring down at the ground like a sad puppy. Peter couldn’t tell if it was the ‘death juice’ or not but something was making his stomach churn.

“Just leave me alone,” Peter said, pushing past the larger boy to make his way over to Gwen.

“Oh Parker’sth getting sathy!”

“Shut up,” Peter said, loud enough that even over the music several people turned their heads to see what was happening, Gwen included.

“Or else what?” Flash asked. His mouth shifted into an ugly grin and before Peter could consciously stop himself he’d tossed the contents of his cup at Flash’s face. He lunged at Flash, and probably out of the surprise factor actually managed to tackle him to the ground. Peter heard some gasps but before he could even manage to land the punch he could feel himself going for someone’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling him off of Flash.

“Yo, Pete, he’s not worth it,” Wade was saying in his ear when he finally snapped out of it.

“Yeah,” Peter said, glaring down at Flash. He was huffing and his jaw felt tight. “Let’s get out of here,” he said and Wade’s hands relinquished. He glanced at Gwen and something like a cold wave came over him. Peter grabbed Wade’s hand pulling him across Gwen’s living room to the front door. He heard Flash shout a threat at him and heard a girl call him back. Maybe it was Gwen, probably, but Peter didn’t care. His fingers slid inbetween Wade’s and somehow they were already in the elevator going down.

“Where are we going?” Wade asked.

“I don’t care… your place.” He squeezed Wade’s hand and leaned in to kiss him, pushing him against the wall of the elevator. And when they made it to Wade’s apartment Peter wasn’t sure how it happened, but they were there, still kissing, pulling each other’s clothes off.

“Let’s just… let’s do it,” Peter said.

“Okay, are you, you know, sure?” Wade asked, pulling away from the hickey he was leaving on Peter’s neck to look him in the eyes. Peter tried to think about it but all he knew was wanting, and all he wanted was to keep that sad look of Wade’s face. Peter nodded and brought his lips to Wade’s.

***

“Did it hurt?” Wade asked. Peter’s back pressed against his chest and his arm was draped over Peter protectively.

“Nah, you’re not that big Wilson,” Peter said, smirking.

“Hey! Bigger than you,” Wade said, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Fair enough,” Peter laughed, turning around to face Wade. They looked at each other, their eyes sliding over the other’s body like curious hands, and they kissed again. But it was different this time, softer.

“So, where does this leave us?” Wade asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Are we,” Wade started and bit his lip. “Was this just a onetime thing?” Peter inhaled and Wade looked at him that way he’d looked at him at the party; the way that he’d been looking at him since they’d met.

“I like you, Wade Wilson,” Peter said and leaned in for another kiss. “Can we—“

“Go get tacos?” Wade finished. He sat up, whipping off the sheets that were covering him and Peter. “Yes, I’m fucking starving.”

“No,” Peter laughed. “I was wondering if we could… do it again?” Wade grinned.

“Damn horn-dog. You know there’s not much that can distract me from tacos,” Wade said, rolling over and holding himself over Peter. “But you, you’re one of the exceptions.”

“Glad to hear it.”


	5. Pilot Jones - Frank Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson’s the new kid in school. Maybe he’s not the best influence on Peter. Tony and Steve aren't happy about it either.

It wasn’t hard for Wade to convince Peter to skip school, at least not since Gwen’s party. And when Peter thought back on the past few weeks he could hardly recognize himself. It wasn’t just the drinking or the smoking or the skipping school or the fighting; it was Wade, sliding his hands over his body and pulling him into sheets and kisses. But if he was truthful with himself Peter felt out of control, like his life was just happening and he was just following it along.

It had been like this before too, when he’d waited for hours for his Mom to come home or just call. Waited with his stomach churning until there was a knock at his door, his phone still in his hand because he’d been calling her over and over just to reach her voicemail. And then he’d been taken to the hospital to ‘identify the body.’ Sure, yep, that was it; his Mom’s body on a metal table and he realized that he’s got no other relatives, that he’s an orphan now, that he’s alone and he’s just following his life along, down the drain until they tell him that actually he does have a father. ‘Anthony Edward Stark… boy did you luck out.’

Wade rubbed his hand in small circles on Peter’s back, handing him a joint, smoke unfurling from the glowing orange tip. This was what it was like when his life stopped though; when Peter looked at the little smirk in Wade’s lips and they touched and he’s glad they decided to skip today. Because at school they looked at him differently now and it wasn’t only Flash calling Peter a fag and shoving him into lockers and meaning it. Even Harry and Gwen looked at him differently, in Harry’s case didn’t look at him at all. They hadn’t spoken since the party; it had almost been a week. On Monday, the only day this week Peter had enough naïve courage to show up to school Harry hadn’t even asked to copy his Chem homework, instead he kept his eyes on either his book or the board.

“Tell me about your Mom,” Peter said, after blowing out a thick white cloud of the smoke. It didn’t burn his throat the way it used to anymore.

“What?”

“Your Dad too.” Wade narrowed his eyes at Peter, a little knot appearing in his brow but Peter kept his face straight, unblinking. Wade held out his hand for Peter to pass him the joint and when he did he took a heavy hit, held it in for a long time.

“She was a mom, you know? She made the best French toast, if she knew I was going to be nervous that day, like if I had a test or something.” Wade laughed and his eyes looked light at the memory. “She had cancer though. I didn’t know about it until… after. I was away at school, boarding school in Paris.”

“You lived in Paris?” Peter asked.

“Oui,” Wade said and even though his eyes were small and tight he smirked, passing the joint to Peter. “I started living with my Dad after she died. I had to beg him though, I guess I just thought it would be nice for him to have someone around after she died.”

“He didn’t… want you around?”

“He was busy, military stuff.” Wade shrugged. “So eventually I convinced him to just let me stay here on my own, go to public school.” Wade folded his hands in his lap and the two of them sat in silence.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, sliding his hand up and down Wade’s arm. And just as Wade turned to finally look at him, his eyes wet and shiny Peter’s phone started ringing from his pocket.

“Oh shit… it’s my Dad,” Peter said, standing up and handing the joint back to Wade. “No, I just went to Wade’s after school to study,” Peter said into the phone. His Dad’s voice sounded tighter, like he and Steve had just finished one of their rare yelling matches. “Yeah, sorry, I’ll head home.” Peter slid the phone into his jacket pocket and looked at Wade. “So, my Dad wants me to come home.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Wade’s voice sounded weak, tiny. It was the first time Peter had ever heard it sound that way, not full of charm and electricity.

“See you tomorrow?” Peter asked and Wade nodded, the smile returning to his face.

“You bet.”

***

Peter’s Aunt Pepper was standing in the foyer with her black heels tapping the floor and her hand on hip when he got home from Wade’s. Peter thought about this too, sometimes just before he fell asleep, how he’d gone from having no relatives to having a father with a boyfriend and two aunts (Aunt Pepper, Aunt Tasha) and five uncles (Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Clint, Uncle Thor and Uncle Happy); how he’d only known these people for four years but they still told him they loved him, still showed up at his school science fairs and how if they weren’t on duty came over for Sunday brunch.

“You better come up with a good alibi,” Aunt Pepper said, raising her eyebrows and tightening her lips the way she did when trouble was on its way. And from a few rooms away Peter could hear arguing, his fathers’ voices sending goosebumps crawling across his arms.

“Why, what’s up?” Peter asked. School had only gotten out an hour ago and he’d answered the phone the first time Tony called.

“Did you skip school?” Aunt Pepper asked, folding her arms behind her back. She narrowed her eyes at him, her heels clicking against the tile as she started to circle him. Peter’s breath caught in his throat. This was the same way she interrogated Tony.

“I, uh, no, why?” Peter asked, his voice cracking in the process. Pepper’s shoulders fell and she tilted her head to the side.

“Oh Peter, that’s not going to cut it with your Pops. He’s going to read you like a book,” Pepper said. Peter’s hands began to tingle and he knew they were going to start sweating soon. Pepper leaned in close to him and wrinkled her nose. She started digging through her bag and Peter could hear footsteps stomping closer to the foyer. His brain ran through the possible lies he could tell but was interrupted by something cold and wet hitting his neck; Pepper had sprayed him with her perfume

“Aunt Pep,” Peter coughed, pulling away from her as she clicked out a few more squirts from the bottle.

“Peter, you reek of marijuana,” Pepper said frowning. She put the perfume in her bag and pressed the down button next to the elevator doors. “If I were you, I would just go with the truth. It might be easier,” she said, her face softening. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Pepper stepped inside. “Good luck Pete. Love you,” she said.

“Thanks Aunt Pepper. Love you too,” Peter said, rubbing at the part of his neck where Pepper had first sprayed him.

“Peter.” Peter turned away from the elevator doors to meet the frowning faces of his fathers. Tony had one hand in the pocket of his jeans, the other was holding a tumbler of something amber and definitely alcoholic. Steve’s arms were crossed over his chest and his jaw was tight and uncompromising. ‘So this is how the bad guys must feel,’ Peter thought to himself, his hands definitely sweating now.

“We got a call from your school today Peter. It’s Friday,” Tony said. “They said you haven’t been in any of your classes since Monday.”

“Oh well, maybe it’s just some sort of mis—“

“And Harry came over today to bring you your homework and to see if you were feeling better,” Steve said. Peter swallowed hard and when he opened his mouth only a choked sound came out. He’d never seen either his Pops or his Dad look this angry, especially not in regard to him.

“It was just a few days,” Peter said, his eyes dropping to the ground.

“Just a few days, Peter?” Tony repeated, pulling his hands out of his pockets. “Just a few days of what? What were you doing if you weren’t in school?”

“Oh I bet I know,” Steve said, pulling his arms tighter over his chest. “’Oh it’s fine, everyone in the 21st century smokes marijuana,’” Steve said, shifting his glare from Peter to Tony.

“Oh don’t even start with that bullshit again Steve.” Tony downed the remainder of his drink. Before he could go any further both his and Steve’s phones started beeping; not just any beep, this one was specialized. It meant that the Avengers needed to assemble. Peter could see and almost could have sworn he heard his Pops grinding his teeth.

“You,” Tony said, holding a finger up in the air at Peter, “just lucked out.”

“But this conversation isn’t over,” Steve added.

“Jarvis, restrict Peter’s television, phone and internet access while we’re gone,” Tony said, stomping away toward his lab while Steve followed. “And he’s not allowed to leave the house either.”

Peter sighed and slumped his shoulders, leaning against the elevator door.

“You’ve got a visitor in your room,” Tony added before he disappeared around a corner, not even bothering to look back at his son. Steve stopped though, he turned around and gave Peter a cold, sobering look before shaking his head and following Tony. Peter felt like he’d been punched in the gut by Captain America.

When Peter came into his room Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed with his backpack and a stack of assignments next to him.

“Hey,” Harry said, biting his lip.

“Hey?” Peter repeated, his face twisting into a sneer.

“Look Pete, I didn’t know that your dads were gonna’ get mad like that. I really thought you were sick—“

“Well fucking ask next time!” Peter was shouting now, and his shoulders were shaking. “You didn’t even talk to me on Monday, Harry. You fucking ignored me the whole day, what the fuck is up with that?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said, standing up. He kept his eyes from meeting Peter’s. “I just… what was I supposed to say? You fucking left on Saturday holding hands with Wade at that party and, I don’t know, what, you’re gay now?”

“I’m not gay.”

“Whatever,” Harry said, grabbing his backpack from off the bed.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s fucking obvious that you’re fucking obsessed with Wade,” Harry said. “You follow him around with that stupid puppy dog look all the time. ‘Oh sure, I’ll drink if Wade gives me a beer. Oh sure, I’ll smoke if Wade gives me a joint. Let me just suck Wade’s dick while I’m at it!’”

“Shut up,” Peter said, stepping forward and shoving Harry back onto his bed.

“Oh first Flash and now me huh?” Harry said, sitting up and glaring at Pete. “Did Wade teach you how to grow some fucking balls all of the sudden?”

“Harry, my dads are the maddest I’ve ever seen them and it’s your fault.”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know you weren’t actually sick? It’s not like you’ve ever skipped before. I would know I’ve asked you hundreds of times.”

“God Harry, not every fucking thing is about you. My dads are beyond pissed,” Peter said, running a hand through his hair. He’d really never seen them this mad, he half expected them to… he didn’t even know, come back from their mission and tell him that he was on his own now? That they’d tried the whole being dads thing and it wasn’t working out so have a nice day Peter Parker it was nice while it lasted. He choked out a laugh, because he knew it was stupid but he knew deep down in his gut that no matter how much Tony or Steve or Aunt Pepper or anyone told him they loved him they’d still never wanted him or even expected him to exist in the first place, that their lives would be easier without him.

“You know what Harry. Just go home,” Peter said, his voice shaky but calm now. He stood aside and gestured to the door. Harry stood up from Peter’s bed, still glaring.

“I don’t even care if you are gay Pete,” Harry said. He didn’t even sound mad anymore. “I just thought maybe you’d want to at least give your best friend a hint before you let the whole school know.”

“I’m not fucking gay, Harry,” Peter spat. Harry shook his head.

“Whatever Peter. See you at school,” Harry said, walking through the doorway with his head hung. Peter slammed the door shut after him. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, trying to swallow back the tightness in his throat; he refused to let himself cry. He looked at the stack of assignments Harry had left for him and then smacked them off of his bed. As the papers floated down to the ground and pulled out his phone, tapping at the screen harder than was necessary. Something slide down his cheek and shit, he was crying now.

“Sir, I’m afraid I can’t let that call go through,” Jarvis said from overhead.

Peter pressed down on the call button anyway. When nothing happened he pressed again harder.

“Just let me call Wade Jarvis, just for a second,” Peter said, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

“Sir—“

“Just let me call him,” Peter shouted at his ceiling. There was no response for a while.

“I’m sorry Peter,” Jarvis said finally.

“Fuck you.” Peter threw his phone as hard as he could against his wall. It landed on the ground in a clatter that didn’t sound good. “Fuck you, Jarvis,” Peter repeated. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. He wondered how long would be until he would see his dads again.


	6. ‘Hey kid, want to learn how to shoot a gun?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson’s the new kid in school. Maybe he’s not the best influence on Peter. Luckily, Peter has a really great family.

When Peter woke up his fathers were sitting beside him on his bed, whispering for him to open his eyes. Peter glanced at his clock; 11 PM, hours had passed since his fathers had interrogated him in front of the elevator. But as Peter rubbed the blurriness from his eyes his dads seemed calmer. They weren’t smiling but their faces were more relaxed than before. Peter still found it hard to make eye contact.

“How was your mission?” he asked raspily, sitting up. The clothes he’d slept in felt rumpled and tight.

“Fine, Pete,” Steve said and smiled feebly.

“I’m sorry,” Peter sighed, his head drooping. Steve reached over to him and rubbed his hand along Peter’s back in soft circles.

“Look, we didn’t handle that… we overreacted,” Tony said. “We just can’t not know where you are, Peter, it’s too dangerous. I thought…” Tony glanced away. The Avengers had made plenty of enemies who wouldn’t have a problem taking a teenager hostage or worse. It was the one reason Tony was glad that nobody knew he and Steve were Peter’s fathers. It also gave them some privacy, enough for Peter to have a semi-normal life, something Tony had never had. “I just got scared,” he said and guilt twisted around in Peter’s stomach.

Peter nodded. His throat felt tight again. He remembered the thought that had waded into his head during his fight with Harry; that he didn’t belong. He glanced quickly at his Dads’ eyes and felt stupid.

“Do you want to tell us why you didn’t go to school this week?” Steve asked. His hand was still resting gently on Peter’s back.

“Would you buy it if I said it was because the kids at school are mean?” Peter asked.

“Bullies? I could buy that,” Steve said.

“But something tells me that’s not the whole story,” Tony said, raising his eyebrows. Peter glanced at both of his fathers before he started talking. It was like every tense feeling he’d felt in his gut since he’d drank that first beer was spilling out of his mouth now. He told them about Wade and drinking and his fight with Flash and the way people looked at him at school since Gwen’s party. He told them how he’d spent the past four days stoned at Wade’s place. He told them about his fight with Harry.

“Well Harry will come around,” Steve said, and Peter knew it was true.

“And don’t worry about the kids at school, they always find something new to talk about,” Tony said, and this was true too. “What about Wade?” Tony asked, his voice taking on a different tone. “How does he feel about all this?” Peter felt the tightness come back to his stomach; it was hard for him to put his thumb on how Wade felt about anything. That might have been what he liked most about him.

“Skipping was his idea,” Peter admitted. Tony sighed and glanced down at Peter’s bed.

”I don’t know if it’s the best idea for you to keep spending time with him Peter.” Something defensive swelled inside Peter’s chest and he opened his mouth to respond. “It’s not just the skipping,” Tony said, holding up his hand. “Or the smoking, the drinking, the sex… hell, I’m the poster boy for most of those things. You just seem too wrapped up in Wade and you’re not doing those things responsibly. You can’t use sex, or drugs or alcohol to make your problems go away,” Tony said, his voice harsh with experience.

“I really like him dad,” Peter said after a while.

“I know son,” Tony said. He pulled Peter in for a hug. “Hey, let’s not worry about this right now. You want pizza? We should order a pizza.” Peter smiled and Steve joined in on the hug.

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry,” Peter said.

***

“This was back when we were still dating,” Pepper said, flicking her eyes at Tony for a second. “But I heard this high pitched scream come from Tony’s lab. It was around 2 in the morning and I said to myself ‘Tony Stark whoever that girl is I’m going to kill her!’” Pepper paused to take a sip from her martini. “So I went in and I found Tony cowering from a spider that was crawling across his desk.”

Peter’s Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha laughed; they were sitting on the love seat next to him and his fathers. Pepper was sitting in a chair to the right of them and Bruce was sitting on the floor near the coffee table hidden by empty boxes of pizza. Tony, Steve and Peter were watching a movie while they ate and Bruce came in from the lab. Eventually Natasha and Clint had shown up too and so Tony called Pepper, saying that it was ‘unofficial family night.’

Peter had met Pepper first. It was awkward; meeting all of his new aunts and uncles the first time had been slightly awkward. Peter was only twelve and he was moving into a 93 story building full of superheroes. He hadn’t even been living at the Avengers Tower for a week before Tony had brought Pepper over for dinner, saying ‘I guess if I’m your Dad that makes this your Aunt Pepper.’

‘You don’t have to call me that,’ Pepper had told him. She’d asked Peter questions about what he liked to do for fun and each answer he gave was punctuated with uncomfortable silence. At some point Tony said he wanted more peas and Peter attempted to hand him the bowl. Tony had cleared his throat and that was when Peter learned about his father’s dislike for being handed things. Pepper leaned in and whispered to Peter, ‘even though he can be a little weird sometimes he’s very loving, I promise,’ and that was how she became Aunt Pepper.

Bruce had been second. Peter was looking for his Dad in his lab when he found Bruce typing on what seemed to be a holographic computer. ‘Do you want me to show you how to use it?’ he’d asked. Peter had nodded, his eyes wide. ‘I was just doing some boring physics stuff,’ Bruce had said. He flicked a transparent blue screen over to Peter and told him to start typing on it like it was a normal keyboard. ‘I like physics,’ Peter said. When Tony came back to the lab he found Bruce explaining thermodynamics to a very engaged Peter.

Natasha and Clint were next. Clint had technically been first, saying to Peter, ‘Hey kid, want to learn how to shoot a gun?’ They’d taken the elevator down to the shooting range Tony had built inside the tower. An hour later Natasha showed up wearing a black jumpsuit that made Peter gulp. Peter had expected her to scold them, and from the way Clint said ‘uh-oh,’ it was apparent that he had too. Instead, she walked up next to them, pulled a small gun from the holster at her waist and said, ‘Let a pro show you how to do it, kid.’

“I did not scream like a girl,” Tony said, crossing his arms. This only made everyone laugh harder.

“Yes you did! And you made me kill it with a Giuseppe Zanotti,” Pepper said and Tony covered his face with his hands.

“It was a really big spider,” he mumbled. Steve reached his arm around Peter to pat Tony on the shoulder. Peter stomach clenched as he laughed. He’d met Steve shortly after the others, as if Tony was saving him for last. Tony hadn’t introduced him as Uncle Steve either; he was just Steve. It was like Tony knew that one day they would be Peter’s fathers, that they would be sitting next to him there on the couch sharing stories as a family.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson’s the new kid in school. Maybe he’s not the best influence on Peter. The end!

There were four people Peter wasn’t looking forward to seeing when he returned to Midtown High on Monday. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing any of his classmates but his Dad had been right about them; Peter and Wade probably being gay together had only been interesting to them until something new came along. In this case it was a picture of Liz Allen’s naked body. It was just as Peter was pulling books out of his locker, thinking that maybe things would be okay after all that he was shoved up against his locker.

“Where’s your boyfriend, Parker?”

Flash Thompson was one of the four people that Peter was hoping not to see today, or ever again for that matter. Peter’s hands tightened into fists and he clenched his jaw. It felt like Gwen’s party all over again.

“Leave me alone Flash,” Peter said, his eyes firmly locked with the taller boy’s. 

“Th’top it!” Flash lisped. “Or else what? You’re gonna’ try and pull another cheap move like before?”

Peter’s Pops had shown him how to throw a punch. He’d been him once, picked on by bullies, and knowing this made Peter feel stronger. His Pops had been here once, and had come out better for it. Hell, better than better, he was Captain-fucking-America. And Peter was his son. He had super-spies and demi-gods for aunts and uncles; in fact, all of the family members he had now were superheroes. And before, Flash had been able to make him forget that, make him feel small. He smirked thinking about how dumb that was.

“What are you smirking about? Thinking about chugging a gallon of dicks?” A few students had stopped what they were doing and were slowly gravitating toward the two boys like they could smell a fight about to break out. ‘Where were Liz Allen’s tits when you needed them?’ Peter thought.

“Why do you keep talking about dicks?” Peter asked.

“Because you’re a homo,” Flash said, pushing Peter against his locker again.

“I think you’re the homo,” Peter said. “How much time do you spend thinking about Wade and I fucking?” It got a few laughs, maybe just from astonishment.

“I’m not some faggot—“ Flash started, pulling his fist back.

“Flash, stop!” Gwen was standing behind Flash with her arms crossed.

“Gwen, I—“

“Just stop Flash. Peter’s never done anything to you.” Gwen’s eyes were narrowed, her face folded into an expression of anger so intense goosebumps crawled across Peter’s arms. If Flash weren’t holding his fist up to deck him in his face he probably would have been slightly aroused too.

“Yeah just leave him alone, Flash,” somebody else said, and murmurs of agreement spread through the crowd. Flash turned away from Gwen to glare at Peter before he stepped away from him with his hands up.

“Whatever, I won’t beat up the baby.” Flash turned and walked down the hall, Gwen’s angry gaze following him until he was out of proximity. The bloodlust that had come over the rest of the students subsided and they started walking again.

“You okay?” Gwen asked, her face softening as she walked over to Peter. She reached over and straightened his collar, her thumb brushing against his neck. It was surprising the way a touch can be, and even though it had only been for a second the spot she’d touched stayed warm.

“Uh, yeah,” Peter said. “Thanks for that.” He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with her. It seems whatever courage he’d managed to summon up in front of Flash would be of no help when he was faced with a pretty girl. Gwen was also among the four people that Peter was hoping he wouldn’t have to see today. He turned around and fumbled around his locker for his Chemistry book.

“Can we talk?” Gwen asked. Peter opened his mouth to come up with some sort of excuse just as the bell rang.

“Uh, late for class,” Peter said. He pulled out his book and closed the locker door.

“Hey,” Gwen said, putting her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I don’t care about—just, I don’t know, text me later?” she said. Peter turned around and chanced eye contact. Her eyes were sweet and pleading.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Glad you’re feeling better,” she said before walking in the direction of her class. It sounded she’d missed him.

Peter’s skin tingled at the thought.

Harry was number three. When Peter walked into Chemistry class, five minutes late, he apologized to his teacher and took his usual seat next to Harry. He waited until his teacher turned around to lean closer to Harry and drop a folded up piece of paper onto his desk. Harry glanced at the note for a second before crumbling it up and tossing it back in Peter’s general direction.

Peter sighed and picked the note up off of the floor next to him where it had landed.

“Harry,” he whispered. “Just read it.” Harry didn’t even turn his head in Peter’s direction. Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing out a text.

‘Dude, I’m trying to apologize to you.’

Peter could hear Harry’s phone vibrate from his pocket. Harry pulled it out and read the message before sighing and shaking his head. He turned to Peter.

“Well don’t. I’m trying to pay attention.” His voice was firm, like he’d been waiting all weekend to say that to Peter. Peter slumped down into his seat; it was going to be a long first period.

“Harry,” Peter said, following him out of the classroom.

“Fuck off,” Harry said, trying to push through the throng of students too quickly for Peter to follow.

“Come on Harry, I’m sorry,” Peter said, just managing to trail behind him.

“I don’t care.”

“Harry, just listen,” Peter said and Harry stopped, not because he wanted to hear what Peter had to say but because there was a small pack of girls blocking him from getting to gym class.

“Get out of the way, Freshmen,” Harry growled but Peter had already caught up to him.

“Skip with me?” Peter said to his best-friend’s back. Harry slumped his shoulders slightly and turned around.

“Fine,” he sighed, a smile on the edge of his lips.

Harry and Peter had been sitting in a stairway for several minutes before Peter cleared his throat and said, “So, I finally lost the big V.” Peter had been hoping for at least a smile from Harry but instead he got stoic silence.

“Doesn’t count if you’re the catcher,” Harry said after a while.

“I wasn’t,” Peter said. “Well, not the second time at least.” Harry finally smirked and turned to face Peter.

“You’re telling me you laid pipe on Wilson?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, and he was smiling too. “Just a few times though.”

“How many times did you guys do it?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t really have much to do last week so…”

Harry laughed, “Jesus Pete. Did it hurt? You know, when you were the one getting fucked?”

Peter smiled. “I mean, a little but not really,” Peter said like it was a question. “It kind of feels… good.” They both laughed.

“So, is he your like, boyfriend, now?”

“No,” Peter said, quicker than he expected. “I don’t know. We never really made anything official. And my dads don’t want me to see him anymore.”

“Because of the whole skipping thing? I’m sorry man, I really didn’t mean to—“ Peter held up his hand.

“Yeah the skipping thing was part of it, but there was also the drinking thing and the drugs thing and the sex thing.”

“Damn, you told them everything?”

“Pretty much,” Peter said. “I don’t know, they’re probably right. Whenever I’m around him I feel… out of control.” Harry nodded.

“So are you gonna’ break up with him then?”

“We’re not…” Peter paused before saying, “boyfriends.” The word felt weird to say out loud. “I still don’t know if I’m even…”

“Gay?” Harry offered, looking a bit more serious.

“Yeah.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s cool if you are Pete,” Harry shrugged.

“Thanks,” Peter said. “It’s just that Gwen—“

“Wait, you’ve still got a boner for Gwen?” Harry asked; his smile had returned. “Damn Pete you’re one horny mother fucker.” Peter groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“It’s not like that,” Peter said into his hands. “Or, I don’t know, maybe it is.” Harry put his arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“So maybe you’re gay. Or maybe you’re gay for Gwen. Or both, whatever dude. I’m still gonna’ be here no matter what,” Harry said. “Who do you think sent out that picture of Liz Allen,” he said and winked. Peter only had a second to appreciate it before Harry started giving him a noogie.

Peter squirmed away. “Stop, you’re gonna’ mess up my hair,” he said.

“Jeez Pete, you probably are gay.” Peter flicked him off.

 

Peter’s fist was raised above the door to Wade’s apartment. Wade was number four on his list and had been the only one he hadn’t seen by the time school had ended. He’d looked around for him at lunch and had texted him throughout the day but hadn’t received any responses so once the last bell of the day rang he took a cab to Wade’s apartment, his stomach churning the whole way there.

He had a feeling that something was wrong, but was hoping it was just his nerves about the conversation he was about to have with Wade. He still wasn’t sure whether or not he was going to tell Wade that he couldn’t see him anymore. He’d spent the whole weekend thinking about it and even by the time he knocked on Wade’s door he still hadn’t come up with a resolution.

When Wade answered the door Peter almost gasped. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days; his hair and clothes were a mess and his eyes were red with dark circles underneath. He didn’t have the friendly smile Peter had been expecting either.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, surprised that that was the first thing to come out of his mouth. He looked Wade up and down again.

“Nice to see you too, Pete. I’m fine,” Wade said raspily. He smirked but it wasn’t friendly.

“Can I come in?” Peter asked. Usually Wade would be shoving him into his place and passing a joint or a beer into his hand, but instead he just stood in the doorway.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Wade moved out of the way to let Peter in.

“So, I tried texting y—“ Peter started before his sentence caught in his mouth. The apartment was mostly bare. There wasn’t any furniture or art on the walls anymore, just a television and a Taco Bell bag a few feet in front of it on the floor.

“Wade, what’s going on?” Peter asked, looking around the apartment and then back to Wade who just shrugged.

“Uh, my Dad came home. Looks like we’re moving,” Wade said. He didn’t look Peter in the eye.

“What?” Peter said; it felt like his stomach had bottomed out. Peter looked back around the room like he expected all of the furniture to be back in its place.

“Yeah, I tried to call you over the weekend—“

“I was grounded,” Peter said. It felt like an excuse, as if by telling Wade that then everything would go back to normal. “When are you moving?” Peter asked, barely able to think the question before it came out of his mouth.

“Tomorrow.”

Peter’s shoulders fell. He looked around at the room again. 

“Why didn’t you come to school?” Peter asked. Wade shrugged and said he didn’t feel like it. Peter sighed.

“Well—“

“Peter, stop I don’t want to talk about it,” Wade said, his head snapping up toward Peter. “My dad came back, I’m moving.”

“So… so what? Nice to know you, see you later pal?” Peter asked, narrowing his eyes. His throat felt tight.

“I dunno, what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know Wade, just let me wrap my head around this,” Peter said. He glanced at the spot where the couch used to be.

“Shit happens Pete,” Wade said. His eyes were on the floor again. Peter bit his lip and tried to think rationally, tried to organize what was happening around him.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he said after a while. Wade snorted and shook his head but didn’t say anything. Peter stared at him, waiting for him to say something, to fix it.

“Wade—“

“I think you should probably get home Pete,” Wade said quietly.

Peter stared at Wade with his mouth open; it felt like the apartment was spinning around him but eventually it slowed to a stop and Peter sighed. He walked over to the front door and turned around.

“I really liked you.” Wade didn’t look up at Peter; he just stood there with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. Peter sighed again and let himself out. In the elevator he pulled out his cellphone.

Hey, can we talk now?

***

“So about my party,” Gwen said after taking a sip of her coffee. She reached across the table and put her hand on top of Peter’s. Her eyes were clear and green as always. “I think it’s totally cool if you and Wade are… together.” She smiled at him. Peter smiled back but it was hollow.

“No, uh, we’re not together,” he said, looking down at his coffee. Gwen had been the first one he’d texted. He just needed someone he could talk to without talking about what just happened at Wade’s place; he couldn’t talk about what happened at Wade’s place.

“It’s fine if you are Peter,” Gwen said, giving his hand a small squeeze. Peter looked up at her and gave another hollow smile, smaller this time. He wished it were fine. And deep down he knew that he’d never really planned to break it off with Wade. He’d expected to see Wade at school that day, expected for Wade to smile at him the way he did that sent shivers through all of the nerves in his stomach and to just have—he didn’t know what. He didn’t know how he would have kept seeing Wade, behind his father’s backs he guessed. It didn’t matter now though.

“No, I’m not gay Gwen,” Peter said, looking down to his coffee again. “I was just drunk that night and I, uh, just, I don’t know… we’re not…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, his throat felt too tight to get the words out. He was just about to excuse himself, just get up and go home when Gwen leaned forward and pulled Peter’s face up to meet hers.

“Good,” she said and leaned in, kissing Peter on the lips. It was a soft, timid. “I like you,” she said when she pulled away; her cheeks were pink and she looked down at her lap.

“I—“ Peter started. He bit down on his lip and tried to come up with something to say. His gut felt like a mess; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to break down and cry or just laugh because of course this would happen now.

“Yeah, I like you too,” he said after a few seconds. As soon as he said it he felt like he’d lost something. He glanced in the direction of Wade’s apartment and knew it didn’t matter what he said. It was already lost.


	8. Asleep - The Smiths (Outtake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outtake from Thinking 'Bout You. This happens between Part 4 and Part 5. I originally had this as its own story but I moved it here, 'CAUSE I DO WHAT I WANT.

“So this Wade guy,” Tony said, dropping a newspaper down on the kitchen table and taking the seat next to his son. “Is he like… a boyfriend?” 

Peter looked up from his Algebra textbook too quickly, like a hypnic jerk. Tony was wearing sunglasses, his tongue poking against his cheek while he scanned a crossword puzzle. Peter had seen him play this move before, usually against Steve. He would pretend he wasn’t really concerned or even paying attention, and that was how he got you.

“Well, he’s a guy and he’s my friend so he’s a… guy-friend,” Peter said, turning back to the problem he’d been working on. The best defense was to appear just as disengaged as his father.

“Yeah but is he the kind of guy-friend that you want to… do… sexual things with?” Tony asked, and when Peter quickly snapped his head again in the direction of his father he saw that he was not doing the crossword, or even pretending to do it, but instead was giving him his full attention. That made him more uncomfortable than the question itself. Heat crawled up from Peter’s collarbone and blossomed onto his cheeks in little pinpricks.

“Dad—“ Peter groaned.

“If you really want to know my opinion,” Tony said, his eyes diverting back to the crossword. “You should go for that Gwen Stacey girl, she’s cute,” he said filling in an answer. 

“Dad!” Peter said, dropping his head onto his textbook.

“Look Peter, all I’m saying is that whatever you want to do, whoever you turn out to be and all that crap, your Pop and I are going to support you,” Tony said before taking a sip of coffee.

“I’m not g—“ Peter felt a pair of hands drop down onto his shoulders.

“You know if you want to wait, and be a virgin for 70 years that’s fine too,” Steve said from behind Peter. Peter groaned into his textbook.

“No way, he’s got Stark blood in him. But that reminds me,” Tony said, standing up from the table and digging into his pocket. 

“You’re going to be late,” Steve said to Peter, tilting his head in the direction of the clock. Peter groaned again and slid his math book into his backpack just as his dad dropped a roll of condoms onto the table. Peter stared at them and then back at his father.

“What are these for?” Peter was all he could manage to ask.

“Oh I figured you could invite some friends over for a really fun balloon party,” Tony said. Steve frowned at Tony.

“They’re for safe sex,” Steve said.

“You guys know I can just buy my own condoms right?” was all Peter could manage to say.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “But this way you don’t have to make all the dumb mistakes other teenagers who don’t have cool dads make. For example, these ones come with a water based lubricant, and don’t have any spermicides because those degrade the skin of the condom. Also, they’re ultra-thin because I know that I start to feel chaffed if I have to use—“

“Dad! I don’t want to know what you and Pops—“

“Don’t be silly Peter, your Pops and I don’t use condoms,” Tony said. Peter plugged his fingers into his ears and started humming as he walked out of the kitchen. 

*** 

When Wade Wilson opened the door to his apartment he was greeted with a surprise. He was expecting Peter Parker to show up; he was not, however, expecting him to be holding up a whole roll of condoms.

“Hey, look what my Dad’s bought me,” Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Aww did somebody just learn the birds and the bees?” Wade asked before grabbing Peter by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss. He pushed Peter against the closest wall and started to pull his sweater up over his head. This had become a normal occurrence over the past week, since the night of Gwen’s party.

Peter had woken up in in Wade’s sheets with Wade’s arm on top of him and after figuring out where he was he sighed. He hadn’t expected to lose his virginity this way; he kind of felt sick. This only lasted until Wade pulled himself closer to peter.

“Hey,” Wade had said, his eyes narrow from sleep. And then he had smiled and Peter didn’t care that it hadn’t been romantic. He’d wanted Wade last night and didn’t care what he had to give up to have him.

“I know about sex Wade. I’m not that wholesome,” Peter said, breaking the kiss. He glanced down at the condoms in his hand.

“Oh yeah?” Wade asked. He traced his finger over the hand Peter held the condoms in.

“Yeah, I can be bad,” Peter said, smirking. Wade snorted and leaned in for another kiss. “Hey, I can be bad.” Peter pushed Wade away from him lightly, almost pouting.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Peter said and raised his eyebrow. “I bet I could get you into some serious trouble Wade Wilson,” he said, leaning closer to Wade. He smelled like Old Spice and a little like cumin.

“Fine Parker, prove it,” Wade said, crossing his arms. “You’ve got until the end of the day to get me into some sort of trouble.” Peter’s smirk grew into a grin.

“And what’s in for me if I do?” Peter asked.

“We don’t have to go to Chipotle for lunch,” Wade said, making Peter laugh. “And if I win?” Wade asked.

Peter glanced down at the condoms in his hand. There were about twelve in the roll. 

“I’ll make sure we use all of these by the end of the week,” Peter said, and for the first time in his life he thought he’d seen Wade genuinely shocked by something. It was a split second, where Wade’s chin dropped ever so slightly and his eye lids stretched open just enough to show a little fleck of light in each pupil. Peter would have dropped the bet and fucked him twelve times right there if it meant he could see that expression on Wade’s face again.

“Alright then Parker, show me how to be bad. Defile my Disney channel mind with your Adult Swim level depravity,” Wade said, pushing open the front door for Peter to lead him out.

“Oh come on, I’m at least HBO,” Peter said.

***

Peter leaned back into Wade. They were sitting on Wade’s couch with the tv on, sipping Bud Lights they’d stolen from convenience store.

“Come on, we stole beer, got kicked out a movie theater and had sex in an H&M changing room,” Peter said.

“Amateur stuff,” Wade shrugged. Peter rolled his eyes.

“I think I should be the winner.”

“That’s just because you’re so pure,” Wade said. He pinched Peter’s cheek and Peter slapped it away. Peter twisted around so that he was facing Wade.

“Fine, I guess since I’m so pure I’ll have no use for those condoms then,” Peter said. 

“No!” Wade said, setting his beer down on the coffee table. Peter laughed and shook his head.

“Sorry Wade, I’m just too sweet and holy—“ Wade cut Peter off with a kiss.

They ended up using more than half of the condoms.


End file.
